Many customers make quick trips to a store to buy certain items that are urgently needed or that need to be restocked often. For such quick trips, many customers prefer to go to a smaller store to avoid crowds and long checkout lanes often associated with a retailer or wholesaler's larger format stores. Smaller stores often have limited amount of inventory on-hand and sometimes need to replenish the inventory urgently. Larger stores have large backroom space to store inventory and can be replenished with large quantities of inventory via a distribution center. Traditionally, smaller stores are also replenished by a distribution center.